Party of 8
by Pikagirl
Summary: New story and new style! Tai asks Sora he big question and Mimi is depressed about Izzy. Who will comfort her?
1. Default Chapter Title

Party of 8!  
New story nothing to do with Voodoo dolls or Izzy's PARTAY! Ok?  
  
"Sora, will you marry me?"  
Sora's heart filled with joy while her eyes streamed her tears of   
happiness. She felt so content with Tai Kamiya she just threw her   
body into his gentle hold.  
They held each other with a love no one but they could feel.  
It was a felling that made them feel as if life was an imaginary   
Sensation.   
  
Sora looked up at Tai, tears staining her cheeks.   
Tai was tense, would she say yes? Or cast him aside? He felt fear cause  
the hairs on his neck stand up; he was already regretting his question.  
He was about to cast aside the question when Sora put a gentle finger to   
his lips.  
She closed her eyes, in a calm voice she replied, "yes.."  
  
Tai felt his knees turn to jelly, he was over the moon! Sora has agreed  
to marry him, to become Sora Kamiya! He found the moment in time slow   
down so he could remember and replay this in his mind over, and over   
again.   
It felt like a dream.  
  
He just held her close for the moment, taking in the sweet smell of her  
Chocolate hair. Hoping this would never end.  
"Oh Tai." Sora giggled as she noticed a tear escape his dark eyes.  
  
  
Mimi reached out for Izzy's hand and held it. Izzy felt nervous, even  
queasy. As much as he loved Mimi he was never in to public displays  
of affection.  
Mimi looked at him confused. "Don't tell me you're uncomfortable   
with this are you? I can let go if you want..."  
Izzy glanced at Mimi; "No no it's ok Mimi. I'm just not used to it."  
  
Mimi gave Izzy a sweet smile, causing him to smile also.   
"We'll soon fix that," She joked, "I'll have you snogging me in public  
in no time!"  
Izzy suddenly felt a lump in his throat, he just laughed back.  
  
Tai held out the small golden treasure to Sora. Her heart was bulging  
with love for him, Sora couldn't keep it in.  
She fell to her knees and cried quietly onto Tai's shoulder. He just held   
her softly and rocked back and forth.   
"There there Sora." He mimicked a mother's tone.  
Sora stopped crying and glared at him.   
Wiping her eyes she lifted up tow scrunched fists.   
  
"Are you taking the Mick?" attempting a fierce tone.  
Tai raised his hands up, "Oh no ma'am!"  
Sora leaped onto him forcing him down to the floor.  
"Do you want to start a fight? Com'on then big boy!"  
  
Tai lifted his head up to hers, breathing onto her. Their noses were  
touching. "You wouldn't last one second." He then forced his lips onto  
hers with a strong force. The kiss extended from a gentle caress of   
lips to a full on tongue war.  
They rolled onto the floor, laughing and giggling in each other's  
embrace. They stopped to regain their breath.  
  
  
Joe sprinted after Izzy and Mimi, as they walked ahead of him.  
He called out and they turned to face him.   
"Hey Joe!" Izzy said with relief, breaking his hold with Mimi, "You ok?"  
Joe placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Fine." He wheezed.  
  
Izzy looked at Mimi and indicated they should stay with him. She nodded  
back. Joe looked up at them, and stood up.  
"So where were you going?" he questioned.  
"No where really." Mimi giggled, "Just walking around I guess."  
Joe smiled back at Mimi, they exchanged looks. Izzy meanwhile was   
stairing blankly into space. Like he always did when he was bored or  
wanted to think.  
He noticed a computer shop down the road. "Oh I'll be back in a minute."  
He looked at Joe and Mimi and then raced down the road to check out the   
shop.  
  
Mimi and Joe were plunged into silence.  
"So have you and Izzy?" Joe asked, breaking the silence.  
Mimi shook her head, "Nahh he finds it hard to even hold hands. I'm  
always thinking he doesn't love me."  
Joe tried to cheer Mimi up, "He's just finds it hard to express his feelings."  
  
"Oh Joe! When will he?" She burst into a fit of tears and hung onto   
him.   
Joe was shocked and unsure of what to do, he slowly patted her back.  
Mimi looked into his eyes, making feel even more unconfortable. He felt  
himself falling into her eye's, red with tears.  
He wiped away a stray tear with a finger, "Don't cry." he whispered.  
  
Mimi leaned closer, "You seem like the only person I can talk to. Izzy  
is so hard to talk to Joe. Did you know that? Oh I can't understand him  
anymore, it's like he cares about computers more than me!?"  
"I care about you Mimi." Joe admitted quietly.  
  
Mimi was taken back by his remark, Izzy never said things like that to  
her. She broke their hold, standing appart.   
Joe felt lonely as she left him. He realised he had never had a full   
time girlfriend. He began to long for Mimi, we wanted her more than  
he had felt before.  
He had fallen in love with his best mates girlfriend, that seemed more  
of a crime than stealing!  
Joe turned to leave but felt Mimi's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Joe, did you mean that?"   
"Yes." he answered lowering his head in shame, "Mimi, I love you."  
Mimi stepped back. This gave Joe the chance to run away. Leaving Mimi  
in a aura of confusing and fear.  
"Hey Mimi, where's Joe?"  
  
Izzy stood by her, Mimi looked into the distance. Joe had gone and left  
her with Izzy.   
"Do you want to go? It's getting cold." Izzy then reached for her hand.  
Mimi held it, but didn't notice she was thinking about Joe.  
  
More to come. What do you think of my new style? Like it? Love it?  
HATE IT?   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Hello hello! I'm sorry everything has taken a while but I was on holiday  
with the school and you all know what that's like! *yawn*  
So on with the show, part two of Party of 8.  
  
Mimi picked up the mail and entered the kitchen reading it. Izzy looked  
up from his laptop as Mimi sat beside him. Her hair brushed his cheek and   
it sent Izzy blushing.  
Mimi didn't notice but gasped as she read a letter.  
  
Izzy turned to Mimi, "What is it?"   
Mimi gave him a gentle smile, handing him the letter to read for  
himself. The letter was in a beautiful handwriting and was an   
invitation for a wedding! But who's?  
Izzy skipped to the last sentence, 'love Tai and Sora'.  
He couldn't believe it, Taichi and Sora to be married!  
  
The thought of him and Mimi even talking about made him feel too committed.  
He looked back at Mimi who had faint tears in her eyes. He quickly  
rose and rushed over to her, brushing her hair back he asked if she was ok.  
"I'm fine," She sniffed, "Just tears of joy."  
But deep inside it wasn't that, Mimi secretly wished Izzy would one   
day propose to her. But Izzy wasn't the romantic type, he'd never been   
and Mimi knew that. But she would still often wish he would hold her  
hand and kiss her softly while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
Izzy hugged her from behind, "Don't cry." he pleaded. Taking her hand in his own,  
Mimi turned to face him and he whipped away a tear. Izzy then let go and   
sat back down and continued poking away at his laptop.  
Mimi just sighed and got up to write a reply to the invitation.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Mimi questioned getting paper from a draw.  
Izzy nodded and Mimi sat back down and began to write.  
Izzy leaned over to see what she was writing, "Wouldn't you prefer it  
if I wrote it on here and printed it out?" He then tapped his laptop.  
  
Mimi looked at Izzy and smashed the pen down, standing up she shook with  
anger. "NO!" Izzy jumped at her reply, "Could you, Please? For ONE day  
not mention that stupid LAPTOP?!"  
Izzy was taken back, he just simply turned the laptop off and stood up  
with it under his arm. He frowned as he looked her up and down.  
  
Mimi waited for his answer.  
"If you can't cope with this laptop." Izzy said solemnly not making eye  
contact, "Then you can't cope with me."  
He then turned slowly and left the kitchen. Mimi stood in silence as  
she heard him open the front door and leave.  
Then her heart slowly broke and she slumped to the floor crying.   
Why had she questioned him about something she knew he loved? There  
was no contest between her and his laptop. It was something that  
has always been with Izzy.  
  
Like the time long ago when he had been so engrossed in his laptop he  
had made her cry. He had apologized, but it didn't sound real. Did he  
mean it or was he apologizing to the laptop? Mimi had to admit she   
didn't know Izzy that well.  
  
Her tears of grief slowly slipped to the kitchen floor creating a small  
puddle of salty water representing a pool of sadness.   
*sigh*  
  
  
"Oh Tai!" Sora hushed has he hugged her, "You can't see me when I'm in  
the wedding dress BEFORE the wedding!"  
Tai snickered as he tickled her, "Why not? You look fabulous!"  
Sora spun round and covered his clear brown eyes with her hands. She  
tutted as she pushed him out of the room.  
"Get out! I don't care what you say Mr. Tachi, you're not looking!"  
Sora slammed the door behind him and as she walked away she heard him  
whisper 'please' from outside the door.   
  
She just laughed to herself, Tai proposing to her had to be the best   
thing that had ever happened to her. Tai outside rushed downstairs  
to talk to Kari about being romantic.  
  
Kari knew loads of things about being romantic. But that's because she   
got it all from T.K, her boyfriend. She lived with him and Matt in a   
house just down the street. Matt didn't care that much that they were  
going out but hated catching them kissing and stuff.  
Matt didn't really have a long term girlfriend but always brought one  
home each week. T.K would always laugh when they would split up one  
or two weeks later.  
  
"Why can't you go out with someone longer than two weeks Matt?" T.K had  
asked his older brother one-day.  
Matt enraged by his brothers question had shouted "BECAUSE I CAN'T!!"  
And had rushed to his room to secluded himself holding back stinging   
tears. Kari had entered, hugging Matt as he rubbed red eyes.  
  
"It's ok." Kari said gently, "No-one minds if you don't have a long   
term girlfriend. You don't have to."  
Matt looked away, Kari remembered he was trying to hid a tear. "It's  
not that Kari, I've always wanted a long-term girlfriend. But the thing  
is, whoever I go out with, It's not ME they love it's just my looks."  
  
Kari had never realized this was the reason his relationships ended  
so quick. Kari sighed, telling Matt reassuring comments.  
  
"Kari, KARI!" Tai yelled, catching her attention. "Dreaming about T.K  
again were we? Hope it was nothing rude!"  
Kari smiled at her big goofy brother. "No it wasn't T.K. So what do  
you need help with now big bro?"  
  
Next part coming soon. What would you all prefer, Mimi getting with Joe?  
Or Mimi making it up with Izzy? It's your call, review or review.   
(You're not getting away with not reviewing  
  



End file.
